earthscorefandomcom-20200215-history
Hai'en Juburo
General Information First name: Hai'en Middle name(s): Surname: Juburo Age: 16 Date of birth: April 14 Race: Ornitho Gender: Male Sexuality: Heterosexual Current residence: Ornitho Forest, Air Nation Relationship status: single Social status: High Traits of Voice Accent (if any): none Language spoken: Ornikairi (Ornitho Language), Common tongue, air nation language Other languages known: Style of speaking: Soft, calm, almost divinely Volume of voice: soft, but childish tone Physical Appearance Height: 4'8 Weight: 38 lbs Eye color: Golden Skin color: pale Shape of face: childishly rounded Distinguishing features: the skin pores on an ornitho like Hai'en don't have hair, instead the being has small feathers that resemble hairs all over their body, and their bones are hollow like a bird's, to keep them aerodynamic. Build of body: small, thin Hair color: Feather Colors are Raven Black Hair style: Asian Bun Complexion: Caucasian/ Hispanic Posture: bright and cheerful Tattoos: none Piercings: Several on the ears, of beautiful gold baubles and trinkets ornitho find, because they all love shiny objects Typical clothing: Bright, colorful robes and ancient kingdom like clothing (Aztec, Egyptian, Summarian, Greek, etc, to each their own) Is seen by others as: divinely, inspirational Personality Likes: shiny objects, bright colors, history, archaeology, dance Dislikes: depression, dreadfulness, bad vibes, rain Education: high level archaeology/scholar skills Fears: Spiders, snakes, death Personal goals: to defy his own fate General attitude: uppity, a little bit overconfident Religious values: the Ornitho believe Hai'en to be the reincarnation of their god, the god of Jubilation and culture, 'Jutoai'en.' being the reincarnation of a god, he has a high example to uphold General intelligence: High when it comes to Ornitho life, new when i comes to outside of his own race's education and culture General sociability: childish, adventurous Health Illnesses (if any): none Allergies (if any): none Sleeping habits: Ornitho sleep for two hours only a day to be refreshed. Energy level: high Eating habits: fruits, nuts, raw bugs/insects Memory: high Any unhealthy habits: Plucking feathers too early History Birth country: Air Nation Hometown: Tropical FOREST in the Air nation covered in thick brush known as the Birdman Forest, or Ornithi-Forest Childhood: Hai'en since birth was raised to be someone very special among his people, worshiped like a god by the Ornitho race, they believing in reincarnation of their gods, they believed him to be the reincarnation of the god of Culture, Jubulation and Prosperity, Jutoai'en (Joo-toe-I-een). having accepted his role and feared/worshiped all his life, Hai'en has found it hard to obtain many friends that are friends to him not because he's a 'god'. Teen years: Hai'en spent his childhood learning all of which the Ornitho knew, to fly, the land, cultivation, history, all about his people. He's quite the explorer, often flying the skies looking around, studying many things on his own. Some Ornitho are magically inept, some are not. To the ornitho, those that are were either touched by the gods or reincarnated from one. Adult years: n/a Past places of residence: n/a History of family: Hai'en never knew his parents, it's customary for Ornitho to take magical beings of their race to "J'Jiharo Temple," an Aztec design style pyramid like temple deep within the jungle, where the Ornitho train and tame their magic users in the arts all Ornitho know about, to come into their own, learn, and grow. The All father is the "king" of all Ornitho despite the nation being under the Air nation, they have their own custom laws. Briefly explain life story: Relationships Parents: the Den Mother, or T'chata the Fich'eto, Or flock master Siblings: Any Ornitho Any enemies (and why): Children: none Friends: Best friend(s): Important friends/relatives (explain): Love interest (if there is one): Many, as it is customary for Ornitho males to have a Harem. Combat Peaceful or violent: Peaceful Weapon (if applicable): Style of fighting: Feather Manipulation Others Occupation: "god" or Reincarnation of a god for his people Current home: Ornithi-jungle Favorite types of food: Fruits Favorite types of drink: golden leaf tea Hobbies/past times: writing in journal Guilty pleasures: likes colorful women Pet peeves: dark/angry people Pets: Talents: Air-Dancing, Dance, Music Favorite colors: all colors of the rainbow Favorite type of music: all Stats Only fill in "Starting", As you progress you can add the points below to show your progress. Spells # '''Feather Tornado''' - a whipped up wind with sharp edged feathers twirling within it meant to temporarily pick up and spin opponents around, the feathers making minor cuts on skin and ripping clothes. This spell is meant to disorient and confuse opponents by making them winded and dizzy. It can fly up to 15 feet away from the user. (3 uses) # '''Feather Darts''' - by throwing a wing toward an opponent, any loose feathers from the wing (up to 3 at a time) are thrown like darts using wind magic and one's own sharp feathers. they can reach enemies from up to 20 feet away.(4 uses) # '''Triangle static spell '''- The feathers are rubbed together by wind and thrown at the ground toward a grounded opponent, causing a static like shock that is lightly painful to opponents, but not harmful. used as a warning. the triangle is three feet wide at the angles enclosing an enemy, and can be thrown up tp 15 feet from the user. (2 uses) # '''Feather blaster''' - a spell that throws wind and feathers at an opponent like a porcupine throws needles. can be deadly, if stabbed by the feathers in vital areas, or in the eye can lead to potential blindness. This attack has a 10 foot diameter spray radius, and can reach up close to 20 feet away. (1 use) Approved by: